A Warrior's Journey : The Story of Honeystar
by Honeystar12
Summary: Honeykit wanted nothing more than to become the best she could be - a loyal WindClan warrior. But a shocking discovery at a suprisingly young age changed everything...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Get up, Duskkit! Get up!" I squealed, poking my coal black sister with an impatient paw. Though it wasn't even sunrise, I was awake and ready to go.

"Be calm, Honeykit. She'll play tomorrow." My mother, whose name I later found out to be Stripedgaze, opened her eyes, swept her tail around me, and pulled me back. "It's not even sunrise yet."

"But I want to play _now_." I let out a huff of disappointment before settling down again, wrapping my tiny tail over my nose. "Well, when she wants to play, let me know." I muttered, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

When I woke again it was sunhigh. I sprang to my paws. This time I wasn't going to wait to play. "Duskkit!" I bounded over to where my sister slept, thwacking her across the head.

Me being a kit, the blow couldn't have been that hard, but Duskkit scrambled up with a wail. "She hit me!"

Stripedgaze looked over at me, and I lifted my head to meet those striped eyes for which she was named. "Did you hurt her, Honeykit?" She blinked, ever so calm, as she waited for my reply.

"Hardly." I mumbled, averting my eyes to glare at Duskkit.

"Little ones, let's not fight. If you'd like, go out into camp. But be very careful, and do not disturb the other queens on the way out." Stripedgaze suggested.

Our eyes lit up. "Okay!" I squeaked. "Race you there, Duskkit!"

And we were off. None of the queens seemed to have been disturbed by our less-then-silent exit, though I think Duskkit might have kicked sand into a kit's eye.

I screeched to a halt once outside the nursery, followed moments later by Duskkit. "You won," She meowed ruefully.

I didn't reply, amazed at the size of the camp. "It's huge." I breathed, eyes narrowing against the sunlight.

"Do you actually think we'll ever know our way around here?" Duskkit asked, disbelief in her voice.

"I hope so!" I replied, spinning in excited circles.

"Hello there, little kits." Duskkit and I looked up.

Above us stood a tom, his white pelt blinding in the bright sunlight. His blue eyes glittered, perhaps with amusement at our horror-stricken expressions.

"A-Are we in trouble?" Duskkit stuttered.

The white tom purred. "Of course not." His voice lowered to a whisper as he leaned closer to us. "Unless you snuck out without your mother's permission, in which case I'll have to tell."

"No!" I protested, my honey-colored fur fluffing up in indignation.

He smiled kindly. "Good. What are your names?"

"What's _your_ name?" I questioned.

"I asked first." He joked, the smile growing broader.

"Fine. I'm Honeykit, and this is my sister, Duskkit. Your turn."

"My name is Lunarstar, the leader of WindClan."

My breath caught in my throat. "You're the leader?"

"I am." Lunarstar nodded.

Duskkit turned to look at me. "Wow!" She murmured, voice at a volume only I could hear. "Can you believe this?"

"Sure. Doesn't everybody meet the leader eventually?" Trying to keep my excitement in-check, I bent down to lick my chest fur casually.

"Good point,"

"So who are your parents?" Lunarstar asked.

"Our mother's Stripedgaze." Duskkit told him.

"Ah, Stripedgaze…a fine warrior." Lunarstar's tone was fond.

Pride surged through me, hearing our leader speak so well of my mother. "Yep!"

"Do you know who your father is?"

"Ah…no." I admitted.

Lunarstar frowned. "Your mother hasn't told you?"

"No…" I meowed slowly, tilting my head to the side. "Someone asked her and she said she wasn't required to tell."

"She's right, they're not required to tell." Lunarstar murmured, whiskers twitching thoughtfully.

"Oh."

Why hadn't Stripedgaze told us who our father was?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Don't worry about it. You'll find out eventually." Lunarstar promised.

"Okay," We sighed, both a bit crestfallen.

"I have to be going now, I'm sorry." Lunarstar meowed, casting a glance over his shoulder. "Tell your mother I said hello." With that, he turned and trotted away, disappearing into the darkness of his den.

"Yeah. Will do." I mumbled, this being the last thing on my mind. My tail drooped, sinking into the dust.

Duskkit, already exhausted, yawned. "I think I'm going to go back to the nursery….I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. See you." But by the time I had replied, Duskkit was already too far away to hear.

"What's wrong, Honeykit? You're a bit young to look so disappointed." Yet another voice sounded above me, and I looked up.

This tom looked just like my mother - dusty brown tabby fur, with white and black splotches. His eyes, though, were not similar at all: while my mother's were light green, striped with faint hazel, his were ice blue.

"Who're you? Why do you know my name?" I growled, my hackles rising.

"My name's Icewhisker, and I'm your half brother."

"What?" My suspicion was replaced with shock, and my growl resided.

"I'm your half brother." Icewhisker laughed. "I have the same mother as you, but a different father."

_So that's why he looks so much like Stripedgaze! _I thought, everything suddenly making sense.

"Then who's your father? Whoever he is, he has to have blue eyes. 'Cause Stripedgaze's aren't blue." I reasoned, proud I had been able to discover this on my own..

"Lunarstar." Icewhisker declared, raising his chin proudly.

"Woah." I meowed, in awe of this tom's heritage. _No wonder he had been speaking so fondly of her! "_How come you're so old, then, if we have the same mother? You must have been born a long time ago,"

"I have my full name, as you can tell, but I haven't been a warrior for long. Just a few sunrises ago. I'm only 13 moons." Icewhisker explained

"I get it…" I nodded slowly.

"Yup." Icewhisker meowed, studying me curiously.

"What?" I asked, defensively backing away.

"You don't look like your mother either." He realized, confusion flooding his gaze. "Golden pelt, emerald green eyes…"

"So?" I growled.

"So, you must resemble your father."

"Um…yeah. I _do _resemble my father." _Whoever he is. _I finished silently, not daring to speak my thoughts aloud.

"Then who's your father? No tom in WindClan has any pelt color that's remotely similar. In fact, the only cat that does is Poppysong, a she-cat."

I blinked, a million things washing over me at once. "No one?" I asked, trying to keep my calm.

"No one." He shook his head.

"Oh no…" I whimpered. "Does that mean my father is…from another Clan? Then I'd be half-Clan…"

"Great StarClan, I hope not." Icewhisker fretted, beginning to pace. "Unless your father died before you were born, that seems to be the only explanation."

"What? No!" I yowled. "I'm _not _half-Clan! I'm as loyal as any of you are! Do you realize what your saying about my _mother_ - _your _mother! - by suggesting that? You're saying she's a _traitor_." I spat the last word, bitter as mouse bile.

"I'm not saying - " I cut Icewhisker off. The expression on his face was one of horror, anger, sorrow. Around us, other cats stared. Apparently kits had never become this angry. And if they had, their anger was never displayed.

"_Yes you are!"_ I hissed. "You're telling me our mother is a traitor. I refuse to believe that."

I turned around and stalked away. As I came to the entrance of the nursery, I cast one glance over my shoulder, seeing Icewhisker padding back to the warrior's den with a hanging head.

For a single, fleeting moment, I felt guilt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What's going on?" Stripedgaze demanded, picking me up by my scruff and carrying me the rest of the way into the nursery.

"You're not a traitor, right?" I asked quietly, staring up at my mother with round eyes.

"A traitor?" She echoed, looking at me strangely. "Why do you think I'm a traitor?"

"B-Because Icewhisker, he told me that no one in our Clan looked like me with my golden pelt and that the only other explanation - " I paused, my eyes burning as they filled with tears. " - was that my father was from another Clan." I whispered, a single tear running down my face.

"What?" Duskkit asked, poking her head up.

"Nothing, Duskkit. Go back to sleep." Another queen meowed, whom I knew as Cloudfrost.

Duskkit muttered something under her breath before curling up in a ball again.

Stripedgaze sighed heavily, licking the top of my head gently. "Little one, my past does not matter to you. You can be the best you can be without worrying."

"So you're saying you are a traitor. My father is from another Clan."

"Your father is the ShadowClan medicine cat, Eagleswoop." Stripedgaze murmured, her voice quiet.

"_No!" _I yowled, leaping to my paws. "You…no…why?" My voice faltered.

"You must realize that things happen, Honeykit."

"It's not fair," I spat, "that you'd do something like this to us. My father's the _ShadowClan Medicine Cat. _Not only is he a different Clan, but the medicine cat! How do you think I feel right now?"

"Not good." Stripedgaze admitted, bending over to lick my head once more, but I backed away.

"I don't want your sympathy." I muttered, climbing to my paws. "I'm leaving."

"Where are you going? I don't want you to leave…" In her voice I could hear sincerity.

"I don't care what you want." I didn't bother to answer her question, not fully knowing myself.

"Then I suppose this is good-bye, Honeykit." Stripedgaze whispered, watching as I left the nursery. "You know I'll always love you…and you're always welcome back."

"Bye." I didn't bother to look back as I padded off. After quite some time I managed to get out of camp, but as I did so, I realized that my idea was most likely a stupid one.


End file.
